when moonlight shines you -TRADUCTION-
by Altaryas
Summary: Une légende raconte " Si vous croyez en une personne, quand la pleine lune apparaîtra et si vous êtes sous les rayons de la lune… Vous verrez cette personne dans vos rêves. " et il y a longtemps qu'Armin n'a plus rêvé. Il a tant perdu en si peu de temps, amis, rêves et… Elle.


Bonjour~

Ceci est la traduction française de mon tout premier écrit en Anglais. Je le traduis pour ceux qui ont du mal avec l'anglais. Vous pouvez retrouvez l'original avec ce lien : /s/12732851/1/When-moonlight-shines-you

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Quand la nuit arrive, les rêves la suivent. Certaines personnes rêves de leur avenir, de leurs occupations, des futures expéditions… Sauf lui, notre petite tête blonde qui se nomme Arlert Armin.

Il y a longtemps qu'Armin n'a plus rêvé. Il a tant perdu en si peu de temps, amis, rêves et… Elle. Techniquement, elle n'est pas morte, juste dans un profond sommeil. Prisonnière dans une prison de cristal.

Cette nuit, c'est la pleine lune. Et une légende raconte « Si vous croyez en une personne, quand la pleine lune apparaîtra et si vous êtes sous les rayons de la lune… Vous verrez cette personne dans vos rêves. »

« - Annie… ? Tu… Tu es libre ?  
\- Armin ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici ? Dans… Mon rêve.  
\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai fermé mes yeux et quand je les ai ouverts… J'étais là. Dans cet endroit désolé, avec toi… Tu sembles triste…  
\- Regarde autour de toi, comme tu l'as dit : c'est un endroit désolé. Comme un grand désert. Bienvenue dans mon enfer.  
\- Annie, je m'inquiète pour toi, tu vas bien ?  
\- Je ne mérite pas cette attention, je suis un espion, un traitre, pas comme vous… Même avec ces habits du temps des brigades d'entraînement, je me sens… Différente de vous.  
\- Annie, juste… Dis-moi, pourquoi portes-tu cette étrange marque ? Je ne l'ai jamais vue avant…  
\- … Le symbole des guerriers. »

…

« - Annie, est-ce que tu pleures ?  
\- Non, Je pense juste à mon père qui est resté si loin de moi… Je lui ai promis de revenir saine et sauve, mais je suis piégé dans ce cristal et jamais je n'en serai capable.  
\- Tu reviendras, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Non, jamais… Je… Tu m'effraies tant.  
\- Moi ? Comment ?  
\- .. Je t'ai aimé, à cause de ça je n'ai pas été capable de te tuer. Je t'ai laissé vivant et ça a causé ma chute. A cause de cette faute, je suis ici, seule, piégée…  
\- Il existe un moyen de briser cette stupide cage ?  
\- Oui, mais je ne sais pas comment. »

Armin s'approche doucement d'Annie et pose sa main sur son bras gauche.

« - Alors je vais te promettre quelque chose Annie.  
\- … Seulement si tu en es capable pour moi.  
\- Est-ce un oui ?  
\- … En quelques sorte…  
\- Annie, je promets que je serai celui qui aura tant travaillé pour ta liberté. Et une fois que tu seras libre, uniquement à ce moment-là, je te dirai un secret que même Eren et Mikasa n'ont pas idée de son existence.  
\- Pourquoi moi ? Je suis un monstre, un traitre et tu continues d'avoir confiance en moi ? Je ne suis pas une bonne personne et- … Pourquoi… Je ne mérite pas toute cette affection de ta part. Nous ne sommes pas des amis, je vous ai tous trahi, je-  
\- Non. Je t'ai trahi et je le regrette tellement…  
\- Hein ?  
-J'ai été forcé de te trahir, jamais je ne t'aurais blessée… Je… Ne peux pas.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que depuis longtemps j'ai ce sentiment pour toi.  
\- Quel genre de- ?! »

Armin ne laisse pas Annie terminer sa phrase, il l'embrasse avec tout son amour.

« - Ce sentiment… Mon amour, je te promets que je serai là quand ta prison de cristal s'effondrera.  
\- Armin…  
\- Je dois y aller, nous nous reverrons bientôt, mon Cristal Pure.  
\- Attends…  
\- Tu me manques Annie…  
\- Tu me manques aussi… Armin... »

Armin ouvrit ses yeux et essuya ses larmes. Il vit l'aube, il est l'heure de se lever et d'aller préparer la prochaine expédition avec le Bataillon d'Exploration. Mais maintenant, chaque nuit, à minuit, il va voir le cristal d'Annie avec la foi de trouver une solution pour ses « Ailes de la Liberté ».

Fin.

* * *

Alors que c'est moi l'auteure de cette histoire, j'ai presque eut du mal à la traduire sans modifier le texte de base. C'est pour ça qu'on passe à du passé, à du présent à à nouveau du passé… Fin bref, je ne suis pas très bonne en anglais, c'était mon premier écrit, je vais m'améliorer.

Dans tous les cas, j'espère que cette traduction vous a plu et sur ce…

« Sasageyou ! »


End file.
